


I Swear I Am

by beautyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Louis, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Protective Louis, also hateful language but its minor, bottom harry is mentioned but there is not smut, semi jealous louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyhaz/pseuds/beautyhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Harry's relationship is revealed unplanned and the one time it is planned - sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Am

The first time the truth came out, it was with his three best friends.

He didn't just blurt it out, not at all.

They all decided to hang out at Harry's, as they just got back from the school’s soccer match. They didn't find any interest in going to the party hosted by one of the cheerleaders. "They" being himself, Olly, Zayn and Josh.

Josh suggested they play one of the Call of Duty games after they bored of FIFA. Harry was the only one without a remote, as he wasn't too keen on being in the bottom ranks the entire night.

In the middle of the game, Zayn let his controller slip to the ground. It continued to buzz from the shots that were firing at his character.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Zayn suggested.

“What are we, in middle school?” Josh asked.

"Yeah, is someone trying to have their first kiss or some shit like that?" Olly huffed out a laugh, grabbing a slice of pizza and plopping down onto his acclaimed seat.

Despite the two’s protests, they ended up playing plain truth. None of them felt like performing dares at 1 am, especially after eating so much pizza.

“Zayn, are you and Perrie still a thing?” Ollie asked on his turn.

Zayn leaned back on one of his hands. He sipped his beer before answering, “nah, she’s dating Zeke- Zach? Anyway, I think I’m gonna lay off the chicks and venture with the dicks.”

“Harry can give you pointers. Ya know, once he finally sticks himself a man again.” Josh said nudging Harry with his shoulder.

Harry let out a semi-forced laugh, the always lingering guilty feeling becoming more prominent. Only his sister, Gemma, knew of his relationship with the international pop-star. She only knew because she caught the two face timing when Harry thought everyone was asleep. He hadn't even planned on telling her. 

(It was awkward, as Louis was only in boxers and Harry had been already blushing. It was fine in the end. Harry made Gemma promise not to tell anyone and Gemma scored tickets to the next One Direction concert in Manchester.)

“Okay, my turn,” Zayn looked at each of them before landing on Josh.

“Worst dream.”

“Um, okay. Once, when I was like 12. I had a nightmare that these angry hogs things were chasing after me after I first ate bacon and I couldn’t eat bacon for like a year after that.” Josh answered.

“Do you hear little squeals while eating bacon now?” Olly asked teasingly.

“Shut it, Harold, you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry shrugged.

“Do you have a secret boyfriend that you’re hiding from us?” He asked.

If Harry had anything in his mouth, he would’ve spit it out.

His face immediately turned red as he coughed out, “What?”

“You heard him,” Zayn started. “We’re almost 99 percent positive you have a secret boyfriend that you aren’t telling us about.”

“That- that’s ridiculous!” Harry tried to laugh it off, but the looks he was receiving showed he could no longer hide his secret from the three.

“I- uh, I didn’t exactly know how to tell you guys but uh. I’m dating Louis-”

“Louis Stallerd? From our Maths class?” Zayn asked, cutting him off.

“No, not Louis Stallerd.” Harry says.

“Then Louis who?” Olly asks.

“Tomlinson.”

“Excuse me?” Josh asks.

“I’m dating- uh, Louis Tomlinson.”

The room got quiet then, the only sound being the T.V in the background.

That is, until Olly burst out laughing, followed by Zayn and Josh.

Harry pouted as the three continued to laugh their asses off, not even thinking that Harry was being truthful.

“Oh, you got us good, Haz.” Olly laughed, wiping away a non-existent tear.

“But I’m not kidding.” Harry said but the three still only took it as a joke and began laughing again.

When Josh looked up and saw how confused Harry looked, he sobered up. “Don’t tell me you expect us to believe you’re dating one of the most famous people alive.”

“I- yeah?”

That sparked another fit of laughter. By now Harry didn’t even care to continue trying to convince the trio of his very real relationship with the singer.

They finally decided to get back on track with the game. Harry was about to ask Josh an embarrassing question to get the heat off of him when the bell rang. No one was expecting anyone, so it wasn’t until the bell was rang for a fifth time that Zayn got up to answer it. As Harry was “too pretty to die” even though it was his house.

“Maybe it’s Louis Tomlinson coming for Harry!” Josh yelled as Zayn walked to the door.

Harry huffed but didn’t offer a reply to the jab, instead grabbing a piece of pizza and giving the back of Josh’s head a dirty look.

Zayn waited until the person knocked one more time before pulling the door open, greeted with the surprise of a lifetime.

Louis Tomlinson.

“Wha-”

“Is Harry here?” Louis asked, giving Zayn a suspicious look. Most likely because he was without a shirt and in his boyfriend’s home.

“No- I mean yeah he is, come in.” Zayn said, still awestruck as he stepped aside to let him in.

“Thank you,” Louis nodded at him.

Once the two arrived at the entrance of the living room, they found the three facing away. Harry was laughing as Josh tried to steal Olly’s phone to see who texted him.

“Um, lads.” Zayn said, but no one turned towards him.

“Zayn, I’m kinda busy here, tell Stallerd to come back later when we’re not here to hear the two of ‘em.” Josh grunted, trying to pin Olly.

“I told you I’m not dating him!” Harry yelled, “I already told you who I’m dating but you don’t believe me.”

“How am I supposed to believe that our small town Hazza is dating big shot-” Olly turned his head towards Zayn. His eyes widened when he caught sight of-

“Louis Tomlinson!”

“Why did you shout?” Josh asked.

Olly grabbed Josh’s face in his hand and forced him to look where the two were standing.

“Holy shit.”

“Are you guys mocking me now? Do you enjoy me feeling pain?” Harry said, sipping his beer.

“Well, speaking on my own behalf, sexually, yes.” Louis spoke up for the first time since he entered the room.

This time, Harry’s mouth was full of pop, so he did spit.

All over Josh.

“Harold!” Josh screamed, letting his starstruck state break as he ran for a towel.

Harry just ignored him, jumping up and running towards his boyfriend, “Louis!”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist once he was close enough, pressing his nose into Harry’s curls, “Hi babe.”

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m upset or anything, but your break wasn’t scheduled for another few weeks.” Harry said, pulling away so the two were still together but now face to face.

“Early break, the last place we were gonna play at got canceled because of a fire and modest decided to wait until we do that show to do the interviews and voila,” Louis explained, motioning to himself.

After the two finished reuniting, Josh had changed into spare clothes and was giving them a sly smirk. “Who’s up for another game of truth?”

That’s how the group of now five ended up sat in a circle, an empty beer bottle in the middle to decide who goes first.

The first spin landed on Zayn who without hesitation asked Harry, “How long have you and Louis been dating?”

“Um- about 7 months? Yeah, almost one year.” Harry answered. Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s who kissed back.

“Wait a minute, you mean you dated for half a year and never told us?” Olly asked.

“Can you blame me?” Harry raised an eyebrow at them and they all blushed a little.

“So Olly, ever skinny dip?” Harry asked, making Olly curse.

They continued like that for a bit, the other three boys asking about their relationship. Harry was happy that they all seemed to get along with Louis, joking back and forth with him. Although they kept their relationship a secret, them not liking Louis would've devastated Harry. Or, and maybe even worse, treating him differently because of his fame.

The next time it was Zayn’s turn, he was wearing a smirk on his face that worried Harry, especially when he turned to Louis.

“So, who tops and who bottoms?” Zayn asked.

“Zayn!” Harry screeched as soon as the question passed his lips, “he’s not answering that.”

Then he turned to Louis who had a matching smirk, “you’re not answering that.”

“Sorry, my dear, but I fear I must. Rules are rules, after all.” Louis said with faked guilt.

“Don’t spread that bullshit, you never follow rules.” Harry argued.

Louis shushed him, wrapping his arm tighter around Harry’s waist. He turned to the three with a smirk before saying, “I top, Harry bottoms.”

“I’m not surprised.” Olly said.

“Yeah, with his submissive behavior I didn’t think he could ever top.” Josh agreed.

“Hey,” Harry pouted, causing Louis to kiss his lips.

“You two are way too cute for your own good.” Zayn said with a grimace on his face.

Harry just stuck his tongue out at him, laughing when Zayn flicked at his curls.

That’s how they spent the rest of the night, joking and laughing. Harry found that he’s glad that someone besides his sister knows of his relationship. It's even better that they all got along well.

~~~

The second time anyone finds out, it’s a stranger at a bar.

After the release and success of his third album “No Control”, Louis claimed that his and Harry’s mates had to meet up and celebrate. The local bar that allowed underaged drinking was the place Louis decided would suffice.

Quarter through the night, everyone decided Harry should be the one to get the next round.

“The bartender has been eyeing you all night,” Niall argued, shushing a grumbling Louis.

“Yeah, you’re guaranteed to get free drinks.” Zayn agreed, sipping his almost empty beer as he leaned into Liam’s body more.

(Harry knew they liked each other and was planning a way to get them together. Zayn thinks he should mind his own business.)

“Fine.” Harry agreed. 

That’s how he ended up at the bar. He waved over the cheery bartender who cut off a poor desperate red-headed boy to serve Harry immediately. 

In the midst of getting his drinks (“On the house,” The blond had winked, making Harry force a smile) a body slid into the empty seat next to him, looking ready to chat Harry up and get him in his bed.

“So, what’s a cute boy like you doing here alone?” The brunette asked, grinning at the boy like that is all he had to do to get him home.

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“‘M not alone, I’m getting drinks for me and my mates.” Harry answered, leaving out the fact that he had a boyfriend. His deny alone should make the boy leave, a boyfriend being mentioned should not be the reason why this guy leaves him alone.

“Well, how about you give these drinks here to your friends and we go have a little fun of our own.” He winked.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Nick, how about you, sweet cheeks?” Harry had to hold back from punching him in the face.

“Alright, Nick, let’s get this straight. I’m gonna go over and bring these drinks to my friends.”

“And?”

“And stay there.” 

“Am I coming with?”

“That's the thing, Nick, you’re gonna stay right here. And not bother me.”

“Why not, are you prude or something?” Nick snickered.

“No, I actually have a boyfriend.” Shit. He did not mean for that to come out.

“Oh, and who is this boyfriend of yours?” Nick asked, cocky smirk back in place.

“I don’t think that is any of your business, actually.” Harry said, crossing his arms.

“Okay, so why wasn’t this so-called boyfriend of yours mentioned earlier?”

“Because I shouldn’t need to say I have a boyfriend in order to get you to understand that I’m not interested.” Harry snapped.

“Who’s this mystery boyfriend anyway?” Nick questioned again, avoiding all what Harry said.

By now, Harry was ready to slap the guy, so he wasn’t filtering what he was saying when he said, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson?” The boy said, looking amused.

“What’s so funny?” Harry demanded, beyond the point of caring.

“Nothing’s funny, just don’t believe you’re dating Louis Tomlinson. I think you just said the first name that came to your pretty little head.” Nick explained, grabbing Harry’s arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry yelled.

“Taking you to dance, you do owe me for telling such a rude lie.” Was all he said before pulling Harry up and towards the dance floor.

Harry continued to try to pull away, but with the grip on his arm, he knew his efforts were fruitless.

Just as he was about to be tugged onto the dance floor, he felt a presence behind him.

“Excuse me, but what do you think you’re doing?” A sharp voice asked, easily heard over the music. Harry immediately knew it was Louis.

“The curly ones with me.” Nick replied without turning to see who was talking.

“That’s funny, because I believe he’s with me.” Louis snapped before pulling Harry out of the guys arms and into his.

“He-” Nick began, turning around and letting out a gasp at the guy now holding the boy.

He hadn’t been lying- he was with Louis Tomlinson. Who didn’t look too happy with him at the moment.

“Oh I-I’m-” Nick tried to explain, but Louis’ piercing voice cut him off.

“Have you quite finished?” He rose an eyebrow, challenging him to say something. Nick scampered off immediately, getting lost in the push and pull of the dance floor.

“Were you watching this entire time?” Harry pouted, turning in Louis’ arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. Louis’ went around his waist on instinct.

“Not the entire time. Came to see what was taking you so long and saw him taking you.” Louis answered, eyes still dark with anger.

“Oh.” Harry said, flinching when a body bumped into him.

“Well, since we’re here, we may as well dance.” Louis winked, leading Harry to join the drunken dancers.

~~~

The third time it happens, it’s with a group of girls at the movies - along with the rest of the movie theater.

The couple decided to go see Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Louis’ decision, Harry hates scary movies. Harry’s positive there’s an ulterior motive there). They arrived half an hour early, so Louis decided to go to the bathroom. That had been ten minutes ago.

Of course, he hadn’t expected any less as he was dating one of the most recognized faces in the world.

While the credits still rolled for the last movie, a group of teenage girls walked in, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. They silenced when they spotted Harry in the corner of the still-dark room.

One of the girls grinned and turned to her friends, muttering something before they all started to walk towards him.

“So, we overheard a rumor at school that you’re dating Louis Tomlinson.” the girl started, “And I’d like to ask you to stop being so delusional.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Really now?” He asked, in no mood to argue with the girls. Can’t he just get one night in public with his boyfriend that is peaceful all throughout?

“Yes, really.” She then attempted to roll her eyes, but she just ended up going cross-eyed. Harry decided only Louis could truly pull off that face.

“That’s great.” Was all he responded with. He knew his reaction, or more correctly his lack thereof, would make these girls even more mad. 

“I hope you realize you’re just a worthless, stupid, and fat nobody. No one could ever like you, especially Louis Tomlinson.” She smirked proudly at her words while her friends laughed behind her.

“You know, I think I’d be the judge of that.” 

The girls turned to see Louis Tomlinson giving them the dirtiest look and fell silent.

“I don’t really appreciate people calling my lovely boyfriend a-” he paused and looked at the girls, “what was it again?”

None of them dared offer a response

“Since you all ‘ve got putty for brains,” he turned to the amused looking guy sitting at the end of the row he was next to. “Do you happen to recall what these girls said to my gorgeous boyfriend as it seems they can’t?”

“I indeed recall,” He smiled bitterly at the girls who all collectively glared at him. “I believe they called him worthless, stupid, and fat. Which, if I’m allowed to say, you’re absolutely not.”

“I agree solemnly with you, my good man.” Louis patted him on the back before taking a step up so he was towering over the girls (and not at all like how they had dreamt it).

“Why would you say such things?” He asked, only to be met with silence.

“I said,” He growled, “why did you say those things.”

“I- I don’t know!” The girl yelled, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Oh, shove those tears, you’re the one calling him names, why the hell are you crying?” Louis scoffed.

When he was only followed with silence he grew impatient and walked up to Harry, lifting him up and out of his seat bridal style.

“Since you thought being rude to him was a good idea, I’ll just have to go pound the sadness right out of him.” Was all Louis said before leaving through an emergency exit, hearing cheers erupt behind him.

~~~

The fourth time ends up being with Harry’s entire school.

The incident at the movie theater spread far and wide rather quickly. Most likely since the girls were gossips. Thankfully, social media stayed unaware of the event.

The next day at school was hectic. Boys and girls alike came up to him, questioning him. Most wanted to know if the events were true or not, which Harry found stupid since he knew they believed the latter.

He, of course, never gave them a straight answer.

No matter how many times Louis has encouraged him to tell everyone, he refused to give his school the satisfaction of knowing. Instead, he gives them the false satisfaction that he remains single (and available, in some of the boys cases).

Finally escaping the interrogation of some of the cheerleaders, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He managed to sit in his seat just as the bell sounded. 

No one came up to him throughout class, as the teacher was strict and never allowed people to move about whenever they pleased.

By the end, everyone was watching him intently, waiting for their turn to strike. Luck seemed to be on his side, because the teacher called him to stay after to discuss a test he missed.

By the time they finished talking, the bell went off again and the teacher was ripping off an excuse note for him.

After the rest of his classes had finished, he let out a heavy sigh, evading a group of kids wanting to question him. He knew Zayn was waiting for him in the parking lot and hated waiting a long time- and it had already been 15 minutes.

He walked out the main doors to see everyone gathered around one spot, the stairs covered in people.

He managed to squeeze his way through the massive crowd, not noticing the looks he was getting.

Harry assumed a fight must’ve started or something along those lines. There was no other explanation for the awed looks being sent towards the center.

It wasn’t until he got to the center that he finally figured out what was causing the massive crowding.

Louis was standing there, leaning against his new vintage silver and baby blue car. A smirk was adoring his face and turning into a fond smile when he caught sight of Harry.

“Louis?” Harry asked, completely confused as he walked up, everyone watching.

“Babe! I was worried about you, what happened?” Louis pulled him in by his waist for a hug.

“I got held back for awhile, no biggie.” He shrugged, surprised when Louis hummed and then pulled him into a kiss, his arms going around his neck.

Everyone around them let out a collective gasp. Harry ignored them in favor of pulling Louis closer and opening his mouth to allow Louis access, letting him kiss him as he pleased.

When they finally pulled apart, everyone got silent. That is a guy yelled from the crowd, breaking the silence.

“I was about to ask Harry out on a date!”

Everyone started laughing, all except Louis who pulled him closer and nipped at his neck.

~~~

The fifth time it happens is with his family.

He has never told them about him having a boyfriend, mostly because his older brother, Damian, is extremely protective over him. Once he had threatened one of Harry’s boyfriends so badly that he dumped Harry.

(Harry’s semi glad that Gemma is the one that knows. For one, she didn’t threaten Louis too badly and two, he can complain to her.)

He knew that eventually he’d have to tell his family of his long-distance relationship. Eventually didn’t mean now, though.

Louis’ family knew of their relationship. Harry had been over to his house on several occasions and has even spent one-on-one time with Jay, Louis’ mother. Louis was currently visiting them and Harry was planned to come the next week when he was free.

He just didn’t know how to bring it up. Or how to get them to believe him.

“You should just tell them.” Louis said over the phone one night. Harry was due downstairs soon, but the temptation when Louis called him was too great.

“It’s not that easy, Lou.” Harry stated, tugging on his lip.

“Actually, it is. Trust me, I’ve done it,” Louis said before adding on, “And stop pulling on your lip.”

“That’s different,” Harry whined, “And how the hell did you know?”

“And how’s that? Please indulge me.”

“You don’t have an overprotective older brother who has threatened all of your boyfriends.”

“Yes, but I do have four younger sisters who judge anyone I bring home.” Harry could practically see him raising his eyebrows.

Before he could think of a rebuttal, his mother was calling him down.

“‘Ve gotta go now. Love you, Lou.”

“Bye sweetheart, love you too.” Louis said sweetly before ending the call, leaving Harry to rethink the plan formulating in his head.

He quickly jogged downstairs and into his seat, piling his plate with food.

He knew the plan wasn’t going to work once the conversation took a turn for the worst.

“Have you heard they’re replacing the judges for the X factor?” His mom asked, sipping her iced tea.

“Yeah, only Simon is staying.” Damian nodded.

“Who are the other three judges though?” Anne asked.

“Louis Tomlinson, Ellie Goulding, and Cher Lloyd.” Harry answered immediately. Having it memorized from the many occasions of Louis talking about it. He was rather excited for it.

“Hm.” Damian snorted into his cup.

“What’re you laughing at?” Anne asked.

“The fact that Louis Tomlinson is a judge,” Harry’s blood ran cold. “He’d just let in any pretty little boy.”

“Why do you say that?” Robin asked.

“It’s not secret that he’s gay. People are saying he’s in a relationship but I’m calling bullshit.” Damian ranted, “He’s a complete asshat. ‘M just glad Harry isn’t dating one of those guys.”

Harry just laughed awkwardly.

Damian sent him a weird look but otherwise didn’t question him, turning when Anne cleared her throat.

Dinner went on in the same fashion, just talking about different celebrities. Harry excused himself as soon as he could without seeming suspicious.

He settled in bed and stared blankly at the wall opposite of him. He had no clue what to do now.

While he was laying down, he heard soft thudding noises that interrupted his train of thought. As he stood to see what the noise was, the sound got louder than before. 

He looked outside and saw nothing but his backyard. Just as he was about to shut the window, something small hit his forehead.

He looked in the direction of where the rock was thrown and smiled at the sight. Louis was standing there, a pile of pebbles in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry whisper-yelled, fully aware of the people sleeping on either sides of his room, “You’re suppose to be at your mom’s.”

“Couldn’t wait to see you, can I come in?” Louis asked, holding up the chocolates as an offering.

Harry thought it over; his parents should be asleep by now and Damian was doing his homework with his headphones in.

“Go through the back.” Harry told him before shutting the window and pulling the blinds.

As soon as Louis snuck in through the back and the two had made it to Harry’s room, Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“Missed you.” Louis whispered, their lips only centimeters apart.

“It’s only been a week, Lou.” Harry giggled.

“Way too long, if you’d ask me.” Louis muttered, connecting their lips again.

“You know what else has been too long?” Louis asked once they broke apart.

Harry hummed, “what would that be?”

“Sex.” Louis said seductively in Harry’s ear.

“You are such a man.” Harry rolled his eyes but let himself be pushed down and onto the bed.

“And you are such a princess.” Louis bopped his nose with his pointer finger before leaning down and brushing their noses together. 

“Listen,” Harry said as Louis began to go between his legs. “I’d love to have sex, but my parents and brother are both one wall away and I’d prefer for them not to find out that way.”

“But sweethear-”

“No buts.” Harry cut him off with a stern shake of his head.

“Except yours.” Louis winked, flipping onto his side before smacking Harry’s ass.

“Go to sleep, you pig.” Harry huffed, making Louis laugh. He complied, though, and soon the two were sound asleep, cuddled together.

In the morning, Harry left Louis to sleep in his bed as he got breakfast.

“So guess what’s all over twitter.” Damian said as soon as Harry entered the kitchen.

“What?” Robin asked, looking tired as he sipped his coffee.

“People are saying Louis Tomlinson is seeing someone and think he’s gonna come out soon.” Damian shook his head, “Wonder who the poor boy is.”

Harry froze, hand reaching out to grab a pancake. 

“Probably using him for his money,” Anne imputed.

Robin only shook his head, pouring more coffee into his mug.

“Probably an idiot.” 

“That’s it!” Harry slammed down his plate, making a loud bang.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Anne asked

“This! All you guys trash talking Louis!” Harry yelled. In his mind, he knew now was the time that his family would find out.

“Here’s the truth, I’m dating Louis Tomlinson!” Harry exploded.

The table went silent before everyone broke out in laughter- even Robin. 

“Good one, Haz.” Damian laughed.

Harry only glared before storming out and to his room, being greeted by the sight of Louis sitting up, no shirt on.

“Why’d you leave?” Louis whined.

“Had to pee.” Harry excused.

“Well get back in here, need my little spoon.” Louis said, opening his arms.

Harry smiled and got in bed, cuddling close to Louis’ chest. He fell asleep with his head on Louis’ chest and Louis’ arms around his waist.

That’s how his family found them later on when they came to apologize. Once they woke up, all three family members apologized but that didn’t stop Damian from threatening Louis.

~~~

The sixth time it happens, it’s with the entire world.

It was all an accident on Josh’s part, he didn’t mean any harm. He didn’t even know anyone would see it besides his friends.

It had all started during spring break.

Louis and the rest of One Direction were finishing up their stadium tour in America. The two had been texting back and forth since the tour started. When it was around the U.K they could see each other more. America was a complete different story, though.

The two hadn’t seen or really talked with each other since January, when Louis left for America. Due to the high international texting and calling bill he could inevitably get (that he wouldn’t allow Louis to pay) he had to stop contacting Louis once he crossed over.

It was hitting him hard.

He never thought he’d be the person to become dependant and clingy to his boyfriend but Louis changed that.

He had grown so use to waking up and getting a text from Louis that he always got disappointed when he would look at his phone and there was no sweet good morning text to brighten his day. Louis did, however, tweet lyrics from their favorite songs everyday. Harry would always call him a sap (he loved it).

One day he’d had enough and begged Josh for his phone since Josh had an international data plan. Josh only laughed at him, though, and said no which prompted Harry to beg more.

Instead of a straight answer he got his phone buzzing and a tweet from Josh saying. “@Louis_Tomlinson harry wants to text u so bad he’s begging, i see why you like it(;”.

“Josh!” Harry screeched, grabbing for his phone to delete the tweet before Louis could see it.

He knew Louis had seen it when he heard a ding and Josh’s phone was being shoved in his face with a text from Louis opened that read. “Harry better not be begging for anything from another guy.”

What they didn’t know was a fan of Louis’ had seen it and had proceeded to spread it in any social media network she had. Claiming Harry as the mysterious boy Louis was rumored to be seeing. They had no clue how the girl had found the tweet, as her and Josh shared no mutuals and Louis hadn't made any sign that he'd seen it.

Harry checked his phone to see notifications popping up every half second.

He knew Louis was getting equally, if not heavier, spamming when Josh received another text from Louis saying. “Thanks, fucker.” and then another one: “now im starting to get sexual messages and tweets that involve begging.”

Harry didn’t think it was that big a deal, so he went on twitter to see what people were saying. He regretted his decision almost instantly.

“@Harry_Styles attention whore much?”

“@Harry_Styles you think louis would like you? please.”

“@Harry_Styles louis would date you as soon as the wanted wins an award against him.”

Harry sat up abruptly after reading a few more and ran off to his room, leaving a confused and concerned Josh behind.

This continued on for a week before Louis’ management decided they needed to get involved. Louis had tried to calm the situation, but his tweets did nothing but spur on the rumors.

It wasn’t until next monday that Harry was asked to come into Modest! Management's office.

When he walked into the doors he was relieved to see Ben Winston sitting at the head of the table. Him and Ben had always gotten along, even though Louis didn’t like him that much.

“So, Harry, I’m guessing you know the circumstances under why you’re here?” Ben started. “Your friend, Josh, harmlessly tweeted a sexual,” he sent Harry an amused look, “tweet about yours and Louis’ relationship that someone got a hold of.”

“Yep,” Harry said, popping the ‘p’.

“Now, I hope you understand our decision,” Ben started. 

Harry braced himself to be told his and Louis’ relationship would have to end. That they couldn’t see each other ever again, that they could never contact each other, that-

“You two will come out as in a relationship.”

“What was that?” Harry asked, eyes wide but he spoke again before Ben could reply, “isn’t there another solution?”

“Ah, but the damage is done,” Ben said, setting papers in front of Harry, “the deed must happen.”

Harry’s mouth went dry.

They had to come out now. It wasn't his choice anymore, it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

“Why can’t we just play it off for awhile until we’re ready-”

“Listen Harry. Why don’t you want to come out so badly? Most people would die to be able to come out as dating one of the most famous people in the world.” 

“It’s just- I see what happens. People get so much hate just for dating someone famous- for loving someone, because someone else wants to be in their place. It’s insane,” Harry shook his head, “It’s not even just me being selfish, trust me, cause I know it sounds like it. But Louis’ career could be flushed down the toilet and I don’t want to see him be unhappy because of me. He worked so hard to be where he is today and I’d feel so guilty to be the reason he lost it all.”

“Harry, as much as I understand why you have these concerns, that won’t happen. People love them way too much to let the fact that one of them happens to be gay ruin that.”

“I know it’s just-” Harry let out a sigh and Ben rested his hand on top of his, making him look up.

Smiling sincerely, Ben told him, “If you love him, let him do this.”

And that’s exactly what Harry did.

~~~

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Louis asked into the phone, voice hesitant.

“Yes, Louis, now send the damned tweet before I break up with you!” They both knew he was only joking, but Louis still immediately hit send.

Seconds later both of their phones were blowing up with notifications.

“You’re use to this?” Harry asked horrified over skype.

He had to switch to his laptop since his phone had died almost two minutes after the madness began.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Louis said, running his hands through his now messy quiff.

“Well, I mean, I should apologize.” Harry said.

“Why’s that, darling?”

“Now the attention is off your new tattoo.”

Louis just laughed in response before saying seriously, “you do know what’s gonna happen, right?” 

“Besides being recognized everywhere I go and getting spammed 24/7?” Harry asked, making Louis snort.

“We’re gonna be set up to do an interview together, about our relationship.” Louis explained, “and after that, everything will be ten times as strong.”

“Well, as long as I have you.” Harry smiled. He wasn’t positive about his entire future, but he knew he wanted Louis in it.

“Always. I love you.” Louis smiled softly, sounding exhausted from the P.R meetings he’s had.

“I love you too.” 

After hanging up, Harry cuddled into his bed, wearing nothing but Louis’ shirt, dreaming of the two’s inevitable future side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad omg im sorry - im writing a chaptered fic soon so hopefully that'll be good!!
> 
> twitter - hescheerleader  
> tumblr - darlinghazzy


End file.
